All The Same
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Participando en el reto Songs&Memories&Fics / JORI / Felicidad y Romance / All The Same - Sick Puppies


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

 **Ship:** Jori  
 **Tema:** Felicidad, Romance  
 **Canción:** All The Same - Sick Puppies

* * *

Cerrar una caja tras otra con mis cosas me llena de nostalgia. Extrañaré este lugar y los recuerdos que hicimos.

Guardo mis discos ordenadamente, tres cajas llenas de ellos. Son mi pasión. Dos maletas con mi ropa, mis libros, mi computador, algunos adornos y mis cosas del baño. Eso es todo lo que me llevaré en el auto, el camión de la mudanza vendrá por los muebles y la televisión.

Es extraño no que no esté aquí, supongo que no quiere verme partir.

Salió esta mañana diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un trabajo de fin de semestre y que no sabría cuánto tardaría. Que si no regresaba hasta que yo me fuera, me deseaba suerte y, así nada más, salió por la puerta.

No la culpo, si la situación fuese revertida, yo habría hecho lo mismo. No hubiese aguantado ver cómo se alejaba de mí.

Llevo mis cosas hasta el auto y lo aseguro. Antes de salir por última vez de este departamento —que compartimos por más de un año— quiero sentarme en el sofá y escuchar una canción.

Subo, agotada. Vivir en el cuarto piso de un edificio sin elevador, te mantiene en forma, sí. Sin embargo, hacer ocho viajes de ida y vuelta, cansa a cualquiera.

Era lo bueno de ir al supermercado juntas; entre las dos podíamos subir las compras de una sola vez. Una de las ventajas de llevarte bien con tu conviviente.

Cierro la puerta y escucho por una última vez esa campanilla que Tori puso en la entrada. Como siempre ella tan supersticiosa. Decía que era para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, Esa era la razón de mis burlas, me encantaba decirle que al dejarme vivir con ella ya los había invitado a su casa, que ese molesto sonajero no serviría de nada.

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, tal como lo acordamos, saco antes el llavero en forma de patito de hule. Lo ganamos una tarde de aburrimiento en la feria de Santa Mónica. Solíamos ir los días feriados, cuando no teníamos nada mejor que hacer que recorrer los juegos de niños y ganar premios. Su llavero es un tiburón al que pinté marcas de sangre con esmalte de uñas rojo y que yo misma gané, derribando pinos de bolos.

Miro a mi alrededor y me asombra no ver mucho cambio. Aparte de la estantería vacía que antes contenía mi música, todo está igual. Quizá sobreestimé el hecho de que al mudarme con Tori, no tenía nada y pasar meses rodeada de sus cosas me hicieron sentir en casa. Ahora que llegue a mi, nuevo y diminuto, departamento, sentiré la clara falta de cosas… de sus cosas.

Sus cuadernos de partituras, su órgano, su guitarra, sus odiosos libros de auto superación y de vampiros que brillan, su colección de comics de Marvel, los que solía robarme por las noches para entretenerme cuando ella salía de casa. Ella odiaba que alguien los toque, es más, yo lo tenía prohibido, pero lo que ella no supiera, no le afectaría y Marvel Zombies es una buena colección.

Extrañaré cuando le daba hambre a media noche y cocinaba para las dos; el simple olor de la salsa pesto que hacía para los espaguetis, era suficiente como para salir corriendo de mi cama.

Este sillón, rojo, como el que solían tener sus padres en la sala de estar. Por supuesto este es muchísimo más cómodo y ha sido testigo de innumerables deslices.

—Hmm —suspiro sonoramente, recordando cada detalle de este lugar.

En el mesón de la cocina hicimos mucho más que cocinar. La primera vez que me enteré de lo fuerte que Tori podía gritar, ella estaba recostada allí.

Ese día fue genial, hacía un calor estúpido, realmente insoportable, tanto que decidimos andar por la casa en nuestra ropa interior.

Ella llevaba unos lindos boxers de mujer, cachetones, color durazno que leían Calvin Klein en el elástico. Completamente pegados a su cuerpo y suaves, extremadamente moja bragas. No llevaba sostén, apenas una musculosa blanca casi trasparente y unos pezones color chocolate que se notaban a travez de la tela. Descalza, con el cabello recogido con una liga negra, su cuello descubierto y tan apetecible.

Yo, vestía unas bombachas de encaje negras, y el corpiño que le hacía juego, mi cabello atado en una cola de caballo, alta, y también descalza, el piso de madera se sentía tan refrescante así.

Nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo y yo no resistí a darle una nalgada que aún recuerdo.

Su cola sonó con un gusto que me obligó a morderme el labio. Mi mano acarició esa tela y se quedó con ganas de repetir la acción. Ella dio un salto y gritó una queja, no demoró nada en darme un golpe también, pero mucho más suave y con la cuchara de palo.

Mi «indignación» me empujó a buscar su cola nuevamente y ella continuó igual con el utensilio de madera. Nos correteamos por la casa hasta que finalmente ella resbaló en la sala y cayó con gracia. No fue doloroso, tan solo gracioso en extremo.

Ambas reímos recostadas en el piso, ella acostada sobre su espalda y yo apoyada de brazos, demasiado cerca como para evitar ese primer beso.

Fue dulce, fue esperado. Ambas habíamos perdido la batalla con el coqueteo por ya varias semanas. Lo que sucedió en ese momento, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Un beso llevó a otro, una caricia por su cuello a una por mi espalda, un apretón de su seno a uno en mi cola. Cuando caí en cuenta, ya estaba quitándole la prenda de algodón de su pecho y ella desatando la mía de seda con una sola mano. Me levanté y la traje hasta el sofá, me senté y la guié hasta mis piernas para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre mí.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, mi boca no podía más. Adoraba quemarme con su piel, en la aureola de sus pechos; mordisquearlos, lamerlos, besarlos. Tomarla por la cola y empujarla hacia mí, tratando de satisfacer esa necesidad de contacto.

Tori me obligó a recostarme sobre los rojos cojines y levantó mi pierna para entrelazarme con la suya, iniciando el contacto de nuestros centros, todavía sobre nuestra ropa interior. Sus movimientos me satisfacían como nunca. Ella se desbocaba sobre mí con tanta soltura y tino que provocaba todas las reacciones correctas. La tomé de la cadera y la empujaba aún más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como la tela mojada causaba una fricción deliciosa. La dejaba tan solo para apretar esas hermosas salientes en su pecho, apretarlas, moverlas, volverlas a apretar, ahora con la ayuda de sus manos sobre las mías.

Empezó a exaltarse con intensidad. Sus gemidos cada vez más sonoros, aguantando su respiración, hasta que empezó a temblar y a contraerse sobre mí.

Debo confesar que ver a Tori tener un orgasmo me hizo agua a la boca, me excitó aún más, me prendía de una manera inesperada. La llamé por su nombre mientras ella clamaba el calor que recorría su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como terminó la reclamé por el cuello forzándola a besarme mientras recuperaba su respiración. La giré sobre el sillón y abrí sus piernas colocándome en el centro, arremetiendo hasta saciarme de ella, de su voz, de sus gritos, de sus caricias, sus apretones, de su olor, de su pasión. Me corrí mirándola a los ojos, mordiéndole dolorosamente el labio inferior, rindiéndome en su pecho cuando todo acabó.

Nos levantamos unos minutos después sin mencionar nada. ¿Qué podíamos decir?, éramos amigas, compañeras de casa, nos teníamos ganas y eso era todo. Nos habíamos hecho un favor y ya… ¿no?

Continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo, tuvimos suerte de que al momento de empezar con aquello no habíamos puesto nada al fuego, de lo contrario los bomberos hubieran tenido que apagar más de un incendio.

Comimos, prácticamente en silencio, y arreglamos la cocina, lavamos los platos y limpiamos el mesón.

Le pregunté si quería un café para pasar el almuerzo y ella subió allí, sentándose sobre el mármol. Sus piernas justo en frente mío, tan cerca que me volvía loca. Se movían, jugando en el aire mientras esperábamos que la cafetera terminara de procesar la bebida.

—No deberías sentarte ahí —le dije—, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—¿Te incomoda que mi ropa interior, llena de ti, toque el mesón de la cocina? —preguntó con una pizca de provocación.

—Mmm, algo —respondí siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces… quítamela.

¿Alguien puede resistirse a eso?

Había sido un sueño recurrente verla así —desnuda en realidad—, pero hace unos minutos ya había visto la parte superior, era hora de… ir más allá.

Introduje un dedo en el elástico y lo jalé, dándome un avance de lo que vería en corto. Era lindo, suave, sin… estorbos.

La tomé con un brazo por la cintura y la levanté para, con mi otra mano, bajar la prenda lo suficiente para colocarla de cola suelta en el frío mesón y quitarle los boxers, tirándolos lejos.

—Listo, ¿más cómoda? —me preguntó coqueta.

Asentí rápidamente y me acerqué a robarme sus labios, le quité la camiseta —otra vez— y la recosté, atrapándola por sus piernas.

El mesón no era lo suficientemente amplio, ella quedó con media espalda en el aire del otro lado y trató de sostenerse del filo para no caer. Pero yo no la dejaría, mis brazos sostenían y presionaban, todo su peso, en la posición precisa para que mis labios hicieran el trabajo debido.

Su humedad era agradable, delicada, tanto en sabor como en olor. Era excitante al máximo y me llamaba a comerla a besos, y así lo hice. Mis labios se abrían y cerraban en sus pliegues a boca llena. Mi lengua jugaba y presionaba a lo largo de su centro y se concentraba en su entrada, tan solo para regresar y volver a realizar toda la labor nuevamente.

Tori se estremecía, de torcía, se lamentaba, se tocaba. Sus manos pellizcaban con brusquedad sus pezones lo que tan solo me estimulaba a acelerar mis movimientos y, pronto, estuvo gritando exclamaciones de placer.

Esa fue la primera vez.

A partir de ese día, iniciamos lo que llamamos «una amistad con beneficios». Y sí que los habían, casi todos los días.

Siempre escogíamos una canción de fondo para que haga ruido sobre nuestros gemidos, que nos deje respirar tan fuerte como quisiéramos.

Usualmente, cuando llegábamos de algún club, la selección era más electrónica, más movida; el sexo también, desbordaba en urgencia. Veníamos de eso precisamente, de calentarnos, de excitarnos, ya sea con otros o con nosotras mismas. Si no había con quién, bailábamos juntas, tocándonos, besándonos en la pista de baile, emborrachándonos. El punto es que con o sin compañía extra, terminábamos la noche juntas en la misma cama, fuese la suya o la mía.

El alcohol ayudaba bastante. Teníamos menos pudor, más ganas, éramos más… atrevidas, desinhibidas.

Entre mordidas fuertes, nalgadas, jalones de cabello cuando estábamos en el momento justo de terminar, podíamos pasar un par de horas, jugando con los beneficios de nuestra amistad.

… Y era divertido.

Cuando por el contrario, surgían las ganas de un rapidito entre semana —en la mañana o la noche, entre estudios o simplemente porque no había nada mejor que hacer—, las canciones solían pertenecer al género del rock o al grunge; algo que nos permita más fuerza y diligencia.

Mis preferidas eran: _Do the Evolution_ de _Pearl Jam,_ o _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ de _Nirvana_. Cinco minutos de puro placer, a los tres ya estaba corriéndose en mi mano o en mi boca.

También era divertido, demasiado.

Como en todo, nada es perfecto.

Habían los días en los que compartir departamento tenía sus obligaciones: limpiar la cocina, barrer el piso, cocinar. La música que nos acompañaba era más tranquila; un pop suave, folk, muchas veces, algo de country… Lo sé, es extraño para mi gusto, pero no me desagradaba. Rara vez teníamos relaciones esos días, quizá unos besos, unos toqueteos, pero nunca sexo. ¿Quién sabe por qué?, quizá porque terminábamos tan exhaustas y no quedaban ganas para nada más.

Los peores días eran aquellos cuando, o ella o yo, queríamos iniciar algo y la otra no estaba de humor.

Odiaba cuando Tori se sentía necesitada y me perseguía por toda la casa como un gato.

—Lo siento, tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana —me excusaba antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro, directo en su cara.

Cuando invertíamos roles y era yo la que rogaba por su atención ella ponía cara de enferma —una que dominaba a la perfección— y decía:

—Algo que comí me cayó mal y, si me muevo mucho, lo regresaré todo. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

Nada como la amenaza de ver su almuerzo revuelto, como para ir a consolarme sola, a veces era suficiente como para quitarme todas las ganas.

Cuando Tori me aceptó como compañera de apartamento, para ahorrar y compartir gastos mientras terminábamos la universidad, jamás imaginamos que todo terminaría así.

Los beneficios tarde o temprano se vuelven perjuicios, más cuando los sentimientos se adentran en una relación que debía permanecer objetiva y libre.

Cuando Tori finalmente consiguió una pareja «estable», resurgieron mis tan guardados celos.

Llegaban y tiraban en su cuarto a todo pulmón y eso me desesperaba, me ponía los nervios de punta, ni siquiera tenían la consideración de poner una maldita canción.

Decidía entonces o largarme del departamento o ponerme los audífonos y quedarme sorda con música pesada que pronto llegué a detestar, porque me recordaba que un idiota se follaba a mi «nada» en el cuarto, que quedaba cruzando el corredor.

Horas después salía el imbécil victorioso, guiñándome un ojo, como si se me apeteciera su pequeñez.

Sacudía mi cabeza cada vez que se me cruzaba la idea de que, él, puede hacer cosas con Tori que yo no, él puede terminar en ella, algo que jamás podré hacer en mi vida, así quisiera. Pero no todo era sexo, él podía llevarla a pasear, podía tomarla de la mano, llamarla su novia, yo, tenía que conformarme con escucharlos. Eso era todo.

—Espero que no te hayamos despertado —decía cuando salía por un vaso de agua.

—No, acabo de llegar —solía ser la respuesta más común.

Así pasamos algunos meses. Con el idiota entrando y saliendo de la casa como si fuese suya, hasta una llave le dio.

Decidí que lo mejor sería buscar otro lugar. Uno pequeño que no se me robe todo el dinero que había guardado y que me permita tener un poco de paz, además de darle a Tori su privacidad.

Hace una semana le comuniqué que había encontrado una suite en Venice Beach. Es pequeña, apenas un cuarto un baño y una pequeña sala estilo americano, con la cocina a un lado y un balcón.

Le dije que me iría para el fin de semana y ella me miró con tal decepción que aún siento un punzón en el pecho.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Creí que… todo estaba bien.

No que no lo estuviera, ella era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, de tirarse al mundo entero si esa era su voluntad. Cuando iniciamos esto ninguna de las dos se dispuso a enamorarse de la otra, pero sucedió. A mí en particular.

—Todo está bien y para que las cosas continúen así, será mejor que me vaya. Que… ambas tengamos un espacio menos… —me detuve para no decir «menos concurrido».

—¿Menos qué?

—Tori, somos amigas y vamos a seguirnos viendo, yo solo…

—Jade…

—Ya pagué el depósito y el primer y último mes. —Me justifiqué—. Empezaré a empacar —dije y me encerré en mi habitación para no seguir recibiendo su hiriente mirada.

Ella estaba disgustada, molesta.

Claro, la dejaba con el gasto completo, sola, sin tiempo de encontrar a alguien más. Pero ella lo tenía a él, podría pedirle que se muden juntos, ¿no? Yo no podía quedarme un segundo más.

Lo que nos trae al día de hoy. Mi último en esta casa. La voy a extrañar…, a Tori, extrañaré a Tori.

Doy un último suspiro y pongo esa canción que deseaba escuchar, esa que tocaba en el estéreo esa primera vez.

Cinco segundos pasan y escucho la puerta, solo espero que no sea el idiota que viene sin avisar. Quería un poco de paz antes de ir… me.

—No te vayas —me dice Tori cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, como si estuviera bloqueándola para evitar que yo salga.

—Tori…

—¡No, escúchame! —exclama separándose y caminando hacia mí—. Tú y yo somos un buen equipo. —Levanta su dedo índice, evitando que yo diga algo—. Puedo pagarte lo que gastaste y… podemos… podríamos… desde hoy en adelante… podríamos…

—Tori, ¡di de una vez lo que tengas que decir!

Mete su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saca de él una llave con un llavero de los Lakers.

¡Es la copia del idiota!

—Terminé con él —me confiesa antes de que pregunte siquiera ¿qué pasó?—. No lo amo y… Jade…

—¿Y qué?

Suspira y cierra los ojos por dos segundos, vencida. —No me obligues a decírtelo así —me suplica, pero sé lo que quiere decirme, ¡lo sé!

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para que me quede? —juego con ella, necesito que me lo diga, necesito que lo que siento y pienso sea real.

—¡Eres insufrible!, ¡Te odio, como nunca a nadie, eres insoportable, sobretodo cuando quiero mimos y tú te encierras en tu cuarto, pretendiendo que no existo! ¡A veces quiero patearte el trasero por dejar tus cosas tiradas en el sofá y…! —Detiene su furia por unos segundos, suspira y se calma completamente—… Somos un buen equipo.

—¿Y…? —la presiono, levantándome para ir a buscarla. Son un par de pasos que necesito dar, demostrarle que no está sola en esto.

—¿Y tú? —me pregunta sin responderme. Asiento, porque sabemos perfectamente a que nos referimos—. Yo también… ¿te quedas?

—¿No más idiota?

—No más idiota, lo prometo. Solo tú y yo, y una cama más grande, porque ni loca voy a dejar que, desde ahora en adelante, me cierres la puerta en la cara.

Río por sus ocurrencias, ya no lo haría. Si este gato quiere una palmadita, ¿por qué no?, si es en su cola qué mejor.

—¿Te quedas?

¿Y si mejor le robo un beso?, porque para qué responder tan absurda pregunta.

¿Para qué?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Gracias por invitarme por interno para participar en este reto. Llego tarde, pero me dijeron que no importaba y que si quería podía publicar más los próximos días. Así que… lo pensaré. Más que nada, espero tener tiempo.

La canción que elegí es: **_All The Same_** de **_Sick Puppies_** y es una que me recuerda muchas cosas de cuando solía viajar en la universidad. La escuchaba durante el recorrido y tenía un significado muy especial por la letra y los recuerdos de mi primer amor.

Si tienen oportunidad escúchenla con la letra.

Gracias por leer este oneshot.


End file.
